Matt's Heart
by Lo-Lo
Summary: Continuation of "Lynxamon Steps Up To Plate"


Chapter 3: Matt's Heart  
  
After the encounter with Octomon, the   
digidestined walk around the digital world again. Matt  
takes another look at Sora and Lauren couldn't take it   
anymore. She knew it. Matt had to like Sora. What  
else could it be? When it finally became dark, Matt   
went to the lake to get a drink. He looked at the stars  
when Lauren walked over and leaned on the tree.  
"Their beautiful aren't they?" Questioned Lauren  
to Matt. Matt was startled. He turned around to see   
Lauren. He smiled at her.  
"Yeah, very beautiful" he responded in a calm voice.  
"That's how you find Sora huh? Like the stars   
in the sky? Very beautiful?"  
Matt began to blush. Lauren walked over to him.  
She put her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head   
with a blushing face. Lauren smiled.   
"I know you do," Lauren said with a calm voice.   
"Don't hide it. Tell her how you feel."  
"What? You expect me just to go out in front of  
the others going 'Sora I love you' ?!?"   
"No. I'm saying that you should at least tell   
her about how you feel. Not in front of everyone but at   
least tell her alone."  
"Why?"  
"What if she likes you huh?"  
"Well then everything will go smoozely."  
"And you want it to be like that right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then tell her. What do ya got to lose?"  
Matt started to think when Tai ran over to them.  
He came with his hand in the air, waving.   
"Hey you two!" Yelled Tai. "What are you two up  
to? You two in love?"  
"No thanks," responded Lauren. "Sorry not the  
right time for me."  
"Anyway, TK and Kari found some kind of movie   
building that is totally deserted but the wierd thing is   
that movies are still playing and there are free   
snacks."  
"How do you know?"  
"TK and Kari went in and saw the popcorn machine   
cooking popcorn and Patamon and Gatomon saw the movies  
running with nobody watching them and their playing over  
and over again."  
"ohhhhhh! Well, lets go investigate. How far   
is it?"  
"About six miles away."  
"How did they get there?"  
"They flew on Agnemon and Angewomon's backs."  
"Well then if we are going then may i suggest   
we ride on Garurumon, Blazemon, and Kabuterimon?We will   
get there faster."  
"What about Birdramon?" Questioned Matt. Lauren  
shoved him in the stomach but not to hard.   
"If we do that, Sora can't ride away with you,"   
whispered Lauren into Matt's ear.  
They walked back to the others. Lynxamon,   
Garurumon, and Tentomon digivolved and they rode off.   
Tai, Agumon, Kari, and Gatomon went with Lauren on   
Blazemon, Sora, Biyomon, Tk, and Patamon went with Matt  
on Garurumon, and Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, and Palmon went   
with Izzy on Kabuterimon. They decided to meet in front   
of the theater and then they were off.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"You guys ok back there?" Yelled Lauren to Kari   
Tai, and the others.  
"We're fine back here!" Responded Tai. "Do you   
know where your going Lauren?"  
"I'm fallowing Garurumon."  
"Ok. I hope we get there soon. I want popcorn."  
"Its not the time to think about your stomach  
Tai!"  
"I know. Lets go!"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Tk and Sora were riding with Matt. Tk was   
in front of Matt and Sora was behind him holding his   
waist so not to fall.  
"How you doing TK?" Questioned Matt.  
"I'm doing ok," answered Tk."Thanks for asking."  
"How about you Sora?"  
"Biyomon and I are fine back here."  
"That's good. We're almost there."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"I hope the others are ok," Mimi wondered.  
"You planning to apoligize to Lauren yet?"   
Questioned Joe.  
"Yes, as soon as I run into her."  
"That's good. Listen Mimi...um...well... never   
mind."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok."  
"We're at the theater you guys!" Yelled Izzy.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Everyone were then in front of the theater and   
scouting the area. They found nobody in sight. They   
all decided to go into the theater. Matt took another  
look at Sora. Lauren noticed Joe looking at Mimi. She  
put her hand on her forhead in confusion.  
"Love sick people," thought Lauren. "Now I got   
to set up Joe with Mimi. Great."  
"Everyone here?" Questioned Tai.  
"I think so Tai," answered Sora.  
"Ok then. Since we're here why don't we look   
around and maybe catch a movie. So if you want to be   
with a certain someone tonight then I suggest go to him  
or her."   
Tai looked over at Lauren and Matt. Lauren   
looked around in confusion. Then she thought Tai was   
looking at her. She then knew.  
"Very funny Tai," Lauren said. "Sorry though I   
don't want a boyfriend right now thanks and besides Matt  
and I are just friends."   
"Yeah for now," teased Tai.  
"Haha now lets figure this out. Lets let Matt   
go with Sora, Mimi go with Joe, I'll go with Kari and Tk   
and then Tai and Izzy can hang out. Everybody ok with   
that?"  
"Sure lets go," Kari said. The next thing   
Lauren knew, Tk and Kari started dragging Lauren into   
the theater by the hands and they were excited with   
Lauren going with them. Matt and Sora went into a   
romance story and Mimi and Joe did the same. Tai and   
Izzy didn't hang out though. Tai followed Sora by   
secret and Izzy followed Mimi.   
Lauren, Tk, and Kari walked into the theater to  
watch a movie that suited Tk and Kari's taste. Lauren   
was then thinking in her head.  
"This isn't good at all. Tai likes Sora and   
Izzy likes Mimi. The only problem is that Matt likes  
Sora and Joe likes Mimi. I should make sure nothing   
bad happens," though Lauren. Then she noticed Lynxamon   
was missing. She then tapped Kari and Tk on their   
shoulders.  
"I'll be right back. Lynxamon is missing. Stay   
here ok?"  
"OK."  
Lauren then walked away in search of Lynxamon.   
She left the theater Kari and Tk were in and found   
Lynxamon spying on Matt and Sora. She snuck up on her   
friend.  
"Spying is so imature," whispered Lauren into   
Lynxamon's ear.  
"I know but look."  
Lauren looked into the theater finding Matt   
kissing Sora. She couldn't believe it. She pulled it   
off. She then looked at Tai. He stood up and with   
Agumon behind him. He marched up to Matt and Sora.  
"Uh oh. Lynxamon you might want to digivolve to  
break up their fight," Lauren said to Lynxamon.  
"Got it," answered Lynxamon. "Lynxamon  
digivolve to...Blazemon!"  
When Lynxamon finally digivolved it was too late.  
Matt and Tai were already getting into a fight. Sora   
tried to break it up but it was no use. Blazemon then   
ran into the theater.  
"Fire Shooting Stars!"  
Matt and Tai turned to see a fire star coming  
their way. They dived out of the way.   
"What was that?" Questioned Tai.  
"That's an example of what will happen if you   
two continue this dumb battle," said Lauren. Matt and   
Tai could then see her shadow in the smoke. The smoke   
cleared and Lauren was in perfect vision with Blazemon  
behind her.   
"Lauren you told me to tell Sora my feelings and   
I did and now your telling me to take that all back?"  
Questioned Matt.  
"I did say that but didn't say to beat up Tai if   
he got in your way with Sora."   
Then Lauren saw Izzy and Joe tumbling out of the   
theater they were in. They were having a fist fight and  
they were both dodging them. Lauren dove in to break   
them up. With the help of Gomamon and Tentomon they   
were able to break them up.  
"Now look everyone, i didn't mean for everyone   
to become enemies," said Lauren with a tear coming down   
her cheek. "I didn't know that all of you had   
feelings for Mimi and Sora I thought it was just Matt   
and Izzy. I'm sorry I ever did this stupid set up   
thing."   
Suddenly a big black spiral was forming in the   
air. Suddenly Piedmon came from the black spiral. He came   
with that snare look on his face.  
"That was most touching," Piedmon said. "I   
think its time for all of you to face the music and die."  
"We're not going anywhere," Tai yelled.   
"Go Agumon!"  
"Gotcha! Agumon warp digivolve to... Wargreymon!"  
"You two Gabumon!"  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to... Metalgarurumon!"  
"Blazemon you might as well go to. your already to  
fight and all so."  
"I gotcha."  
"Be careful."  
"Fire Shooting Stars!"  
A huge fire star went flying at Piedmon but there   
was no use of doing that. It didn't have any effect.   
"Why do we have to fight?" Lauren thought to herself.  
"In the end someone is going to end up dieing so what's the   
use?"  
Suddenly all the other digimon digivolved into their   
ultimate forms. Blazemon stayed back. Lauren knew that   
it was no use. Blazemon was a champion digimon so she   
couldn't do anything. What was she supposed to do?  
"I want to help them," she thought to herself.   
"But how am I supposed to help by just standing here and  
doing nothing?"  
She hopped on Blazemon's back. She joined the   
rest of the gang to destroy Piedmon. Matt turned to see  
Lauren coming into the battle.  
"Lauren are you nuts?" Yelled Matt. "You'll be  
destroyed."  
"Do you think I care at the moment? All I care   
about is making sure you guys get out of this alive."  
Suddenly Lauren's crest began to glow. Blazemon  
began to glow as well. What was going on?  
"Blazemon digivolve to... Jagamon!"  
The next thing Lauren knew she was on another   
type of cat like digimon. She was then riding on it and  
it was so much bigger then Blazemon. It was of course   
bigger then Lynxamon. Lynxamon is about the size of   
Agumon.   
"Izzy what does it say about Jagamon?" Questioned Tai.  
"Jagamon, another fire element digimon. She   
is yet another sact like digimon. Her attack is Fire  
Crusher."  
Suddenly Jagamon went for Piedmon. Still having   
Lauren on her back, they go and fight together.  
"Ready Lauren?"  
"Ready, let's go!"  
"Fire Crusher!"  
They hit Piedmon but not hard enough. Jagamon   
bounced back to where the digidestined. Lauren went   
back to the digidestined. She slammed into Matt and they   
went flying against the wall. Lauren and Matt could then  
barely stand back up.   
"Sorry Matt you ok?" Questioned Lauren in pain.  
"Ok, I guess. I say its time for payback!"  
They were finally able to sit up and then they   
hopped on their digimon and went for battle. The others  
joined them and battled with their brave friends.   
"Terra Force!"  
"Ice Wolf Claw!"  
"Fire Crusher!"  
"Wing Blade!"  
"Horn Buster!"  
"Flower Cannon!"  
"Bolten Hammer!"  
"Celestel Arrow!"  
"Gate of Destiny!"  
They all attacked together. Suddenly Piedmon   
was still alive. Matt looked at Sora to make sure she   
was ok. Then Piedmon got ready to attack.  
"Trunk Sword!"  
The swords were coming straight at Sora. Matt and   
MetalGarurumon ran over to Sora as fast as they could.   
Garudamon was hit by one of the sword and then she turned  
back into Biyomon. The other knife was going for Sora.   
Matt then pushed Sora out of the way but was unable to   
save himself. Sora got back up and Matt's unconcious   
body fell on her lap. Everyone saw this and got off   
their digimon and ran over to Sora's side.   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry people have to keep you in suspense. I'm   
mean huh? Well all I can say is that I have summer school  
and I didn't get too much homework. I'll probably finish   
Chapter 4 in about a week. Sorry, but this girl is busy.  
I don't even know how I manage three web sites and a fan  
fic. Anyway sorry again. I'm gonna go.  
  
Kitty 


End file.
